1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the information and multimedia fields, and relates more specifically to the technology of a re-anchorable virtual panel and a multimedia system interface in three-dimensional space.
2. The Prior Arts
During the operation of traditional home appliances, handheld remote controls are usually used to control the home appliances. However, as more home appliance devices are purchased (such as a DVD player, a TV, and an air conditioner) by users, more handheld remote controls are also in use. This causes problems for the user while they are using and operating the home appliances, and the problems may be brought about by the confusion due to the existence of too many remote controls. The user may easily forget how to control the intended home appliances, and also where the handheld remote controls are placed. In order to increase the convenience during operation of the handheld remote controls and also to avoid the inconveniences caused by the handheld remote control device, it is necessary to provide a freehand remote control interface.
Some deficiencies still exist in the current technology of the freehand remote control interface. For instance, although some of the current technologies of virtual devices can achieve freehand remote controls, they use gestures that are pre-saved in the database to achieve the function of virtual controls, which can cause many restrictions and inconveniences for the user. Some technologies of virtual devices make use of a detector to detect an image sequence and a moving hand to achieve the goal of virtual controls. However, when the moving hand is detected, the user needs to raise both hands for a long time operation, which will cause the user's hands to be tired. Other technologies of virtual devices make use of the interaction between the user's hands and a virtual device generated by a projector on to a wall to achieve the operation of remote controls. Although this solution solves and avoids the situation where the users hands will be tired as a result of the user needing to make hand gestures for a long time operation in the space, the user still needs to stay in a predetermined location (a predetermined projected wall) to interact with the interface according to the corresponding patent proposing this operation environment, and this can hugely influence the convenience of operations.
If there is a specific method for the technology of the virtual device to turn on the virtual device, the user can freely determine the position and orientation of the virtual device in three-dimensional space. Accordingly, the mobility and convenience operation of the present invention will be largely enhanced for the user.